Devil's May Bleed: Remake
by gorutovssageta
Summary: This is the remake of my first fanfiction I ever wrote, Devil's May Bleed. In this story, Dante and Saya's universes are combined due to a paradox in both dimensions. Saya and Dante must team up in order to deal with the choas in this new world. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the remake of my first fanfiction ever, Devil's May Bleed. I've been meaning to remake this for a long time, I finally found the time to get this done. So, let me say that I do not own any characters in this fanfiction besides the ones I created. I don't own Devil's May Cry or Blood Plus(+). Please review! Tell me how you you like the remake!_

The Gate that connected the world of the living to the world of the damned was opening. As the two sons of Sparda, Dante and Vergil continued their quarrel, the gate continued to open, fusing the realms of the humans and the demons together gradually. As this was happening on one version of Earth, in another dimension, a completely different Earth was also about to be consumed into this conundrum. A young woman name Saya and her chevalier Haji were also in the middle of an epic battle between sibling rivalry. Saya's sister, the evil being known as Diva was in the middle of the final confrontation with her older sister Saya. As the two sisters began to battle, in the other dimension, Dante and Vergil also began their fight as well. As this occurred, a space-time anomaly occurred, somehow fusing the two dimensions together into one Earth in one dimension. This was unknown by the contestants in both universes, both of the siblings continuing their battles. As Dante fought with his twin brother Vergil, the sound of metal clashing together could be heard a block away. The two half blood demon brothers battled at the peak of their strength, both of their Demon Trigger modes activated as they clashed swords.

"Hmm, such a bad boy aren't you Vergil?" Dante asked as he collided his sword, Rebellion, with Vergil's sword, Force Edge. "You should have escaped when you had the chance!"

"Don't be foolish," Vergil replied to this with a dark smile. "Why would I run from a weakling like you? Compared to me, you are nothing but a insignificant worm."

"I'll shut that dam ego of yours up!" Dante shot back as he dodged an attack from Vergil and countered with his own, running at Vergil and swinging at him with his sword as Vergil dropped his guard for a second. Vergil managed to escape from the attack, moving away at just the right moment as Dante swung his sword. Vergil looked at Dante with pure hate as a scratch appeared on Vergil's cheek, blood dripping from the wound.

"Let's settle this!" Vergil shouted as he and Dante ran at each other.

Meanwhile in the other universe, Saya was at her limits, Diva proving to be a greater opponent then she expected. Diva gave a dark grin as she lifted her sword and pointed it at Saya.

"Are you ready big sister?" Diva asked as Saya wiped the blood that was dripping from her chin off with her hand.

"I'll kill you Diva..." Saya replied as she held her own sword out in front of her and rushed at Diva, Diva mirroring the attack. As they did, the barrier that had kept the two worlds separate broke, making the two worlds collide together into one. The gates of Hell broke open, the human world being corrupted with demons. The demons spread around the new world, the chiropterans from Saya's world spreading across the land as well like a wild fire. As this occurred, Dante and Vergil stopped their battle and watched this occur, Dante sheathing his sword on his back as Vergil sheathed his as well.

"Great, this is convenient," Dante said sarcastically as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "Now I have do deal with this bullshit..."

"Hmm, this is most unfortunate," Vergil replied as he slicked his hair back with one hand. "I must go and find out the reason this has occurred." With one quick movement, Vergil was able to snatch away Dante's half of the amulet of Sparda and escape from the field.

"Hey! What the hell you bastard?" Dante shouted as he looked around for Vergil's whereabouts. He had disappeared, taking both halves of the amulet with him as well. Dante sighed as he scratched his head and prepared to leave the area until he was swept away by a great yellow light.

As Saya and Diva continued their death match, Saya looked up at the lone window that stood in the theater and was shocked to see that the sky had turned blood red.

"What the hell...?" Saya wondered aloud as she dodged another attack from Diva. Diva continued to attack, Saya dodging each of her attacks with her own sword.

"Diva, something is wrong outside!" Saya shouted as Diva continued attacking. "You have to stop this!"

"My children are outside feeding on the corpses of the humans," Diva replied with a smile as she continued her brutal strike. "This was fate big sister, you always knew that this would occur. Now sit back and watch as I kill you and take my place as sole Chiropteran Queen!"

"I won't hold back anymore then..." Saya answered darkly as her usual brown eyes started to glow blood red once more. "For what you did to Riku, I will kill you here and now Diva." Saya held her sword in front of her as she went charging at Diva, Diva mimicking her sister and charging as well. Suddenly, a large winged beast flew into the theater, the shattered glass filling the room as it came through the window. Nathan, who was Diva's last seen chevalier, stood up and looked in surprise as the winged demon flew on top of the stage. Diva and Saya looked in surprise as the demon looked at them hungrily, what looked like blood dripping from it's mouth. Diva and Saya looked at each other in unison as they quickly dodged a swipe from the large beast, Saya accidentally dropping her sword on the way dodging it. Saya looked up as the beast spreaded it's giant wings, allowing no room for escape for either Diva or Saya. It's giant beak prepared to come down onto Saya as the bird demon was suddenly shot in the forehead, the bullet whizzing through it's skull and hitting the wall next to Saya's face. She looked at it in surprise as the bird demon was then sprayed with bullets, the bird falling to the ground with a huge thud. Blood leaked all around the theater as a woman with short brown hair stood by the door of the theater, her guns still drawn as she pushed her hair back and strapped the pistols back to two holsters that were on opposite sides of her leg. Saya watched in surprise as the girl walked around, seemingly looking for something. Saya looked around the room, wondering where Diva had escaped to. She was surprised to see that Diva wasn't anywhere in the room, Nathan also gone as well.

"Dammit," Saya whispered as a gun clicked in front of her.

"Who are you?" a voice asked as Saya looked up and it was the girl who just killed the bird demon. She was holding a small pistol, looking at Saya with a "answer my questions or die" look on her face.

"You aren't answering my question..." the girl said as she shot the wall next to Saya. "That was my warning shot. Now tell me everything you know, including what you know about what occurred around here and why you are covered in blood."

"I don't know what occurred," Saya replied as she looked up at the girl. "All I know is that I was here to defeat my sister Diva. She has escaped due to the distraction of that monster over there. Then you came and killed it and now you are holding a gun to me..."

"Your red eyes..." the girl interrupted as she looked deeply into Saya's eyes. "Demon eyes..."

"A demon?" Saya asked as she looked at the girl with confusion. "I have no idea..."

"Do you know Dante?" the girl asked as she analyzed Saya skeptically.

_This is the first chapter, I cut it short a bit. So please tell me what you think of the remake. _


	2. Vergil vs Diva

"Such a pathetic race these human are, to fall at the mercy of such pitiful demon..."

As Vergil stood on an abandoned building, the sight before him was one to behold. Humanity had fallen, the demon scourging off their remains. The entire planet had become a desolate wasteland, each demon that craved power taking a piece of it to rule. Vergil himself only watched for the time being, uncertain of his decision. Even though he finally forfilled his desire, it now seemed so trivial. But with the Force Edge in Dante's possession, Vergil knew where he stood. He had to retrieve the all powerful Devil Arm along with Dante's Rebellion in order for his desire to truly surface. But even then, where would he find a worthy opponent to entertain him? Vergil planned to eradicate Dante after he possessed Force Edge, so that wasn't an option. Vergil shook this thought away as he focused on the task before him.

"Son of Sparda, I've found you!" a demon roared angrily as a large fireball was tossed at Dante's twin brother. who teleported from the attack.

"State your name before I kill you..." Vergil murmured as he appeared before the mighty creature, who lumbered over him. It was a fire demon, about the size of a large skyscraper.

"Why should I grace you with the name of your assailant scum?" the fire demon roared as he slammed his entire palm into the spot Vergil stood, creating a hand sized crater.

"I want to know the name to put on your gravestone... scum," Vergil responded as he stood at the peak of the demon's shoulder, reaching for the sword sheathed on his sash. As the demon prepared to brush off the son of Sparda, he unsheathed his Devil Arm in an instant, cleanly taking the demon's entire arm off. The demon roared in pain as Vergil followed up by teleporting before the demon's chest, slashing the demon across the chest with Yamato. As the demon sent a fireball from his mouth at Vergil, Vergil countered by sending a stream of pure force from Yamato at the fireball, which caused it to disperse in midair. The demon angrily used it's other hand to gather a massive sized fireball, one as large as the sun itself it seemed. Vergil only smirked in response as the fireball was thrown at him, in which Vergil responded by countering the fireball with Yamato itself. As Vergil poured his strength into Yamato, the fireball was deflected back at the fire demon, who almost toppled over due to the sheer force.

"I see... you possess a weapon of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda..." the fire demon murmured as Vergil stood before him, awaiting his next attack. "I will be unable to exact my vengance against you..."

"So you finally understand..." Vergil responded, sheathing Yamato. "But, I'm not the only son of Sparda either. I have a twin brother named Dante, who I'm searching for. Unless you want to die tonight, I would aid me in that quest if I were you."

"Aid a descendant of Sparda?" the fire demon asked, almost angrily. "I-I cannot! I must fulfill what my father started! I must kill the descendant of Sparda!"

"Then do it, but bring Dante to me, then I shall spare you..." Vergil replied. "I don't care what you do with him once you're finished, just bring him to me first. Or else I'll just.." Vergil's hand reached for Yamato, the demon yelping in fear.

"No, I'll do as you say Son of Sparda!" the demon responded. "I shall bring you the son of Sparda know as Dante."

"Very good, then begone from my sight fire demon..." Vergil stated as the fire demon lumbered in the opposite direction. "Knowing Dante, he'll have fun facing the beast. But the beast shall cut the time of my search for him."

"I like your style demon boy," a voice commented behind Vergil as a blond haired man holding two egg and a young woman stood behind him. "It's... deliciously evil almost."

"Human scum, begone..." Vergil stated as he sent a wave of force at the two mysterious individual's from Yamato. As a buildup of smoke occurred, Vergil turned to the opposite direction as he prepared to flee the scene.

"That wasn't very kind of you..." the voice stated as Vergil sighed.

"Well, a demon that can withstand Yamato's attack... nothing but a minor nuisance..."

Vergil prepared to unsheath Yamato, but was interrupted by someone's arm taking a hold of his own.

"Can't have you swinging that big stick when there's babies around..." the owner of the arm stated as Vergil was tossed forcefully into a building. Vergil rose from the rubble, more than slightly annoyed now. As the smoke cleared, it seemed the blond haired man had transformed, his appearance that of a demon now.

"Now, stop that Nathan, how am I supposed to talk with our new friend with you attacking him like that?" the girl scolded as the man called Nathan sighed.

"Diva dearest, I was only protecting your babies from any harm you know," Nathan responded as Vergil slowly but surely approached him. "Hey, why are you coming up like that? Are you gonna apologize for ruining my hair..." Vergil interrupted Nathan with another swing from Yamato, which Nathan dodged.

"Well, you are persistant, I'll give you that much handsome..." Nathan stated as Vergil unleashed a barrage of slashes via Yamato, which Nathan dodged consecutively. As soon as Vergil's guard dropped an inch, Nathan slapped Vergil away, which only proved to anger the son of Sparda even more.

"Nathan, hold my babies for me..." Diva commanded as Nathan turned to stare at the Queen for a second.

"Are you crazy Diva? You just fought Saya, now you want to pick a fight with this guy? Save your strength!" Nathan shouted.

"I won't ask again Nathan..." Diva murmured quietly as Nathan sighed in response. He transformed into his base form, taking the babies from Diva's hand. As Vergil pulled himself from the pavement, he was impaled by an incoming street pole, courtesy of Diva. As this occurred, Diva briskly walked toward the son of Sparda, who was actively spitting out blood from his mouth. As she came into his radius, Vergil pulled the pole from his chest, sending it back at Diva, who disappeared as the pole entered her own radius. Vergil groaned as he pulled himself to his knees, reaching out to retrieve Yamato. As his hand sprawled out, it was pierced by Diva's own sword, which plowed it into the ground. Diva kicked the sword in Nathan's direction, who watched the battle with a smirk on his face.

"So, how strong are you without your precious sword?" Diva asked as Vergil chuckled in response, a wicked aura covering his entire body.

"Let me show you exactly how strong I really am!" Vergil roared as he pulled Diva's blade from his hand, then pushed Diva across the pavement with a flick of his hand.

"Diva, no!" Nathan shouted as Vergil stepped forward to retrieve Yamato. Before he could, he was intercepted by Diva. who appeared before the devil arm. Vergil could only blink as he was kicked in the chest by Diva, then Diva followed up by slashing the son of Sparda's throat.

"This is all you can muster up demon boy?" Diva asked as blood slid down Vergil's chest. "I'm quite disappointed honestly..." Vergil roared as he sprung forth at Diva, but was intercepted by Nathan, who slapped Vergil into a building once again. The defeated demon only let out a soft moan as he laid in the debris, unable to retaliate.

"Too bad, he was so handsome too..." Nathan murmured as he looked at Vergil's limp body.

"He isn't dead, just fainted," Diva responded. "He'll recover, then probably hunt me down. Let's give him more incentive..." Diva picked up Yamato from the ground, handing it to Nathan.

"So, that's what you mean by incentive..." Nathan stated as he examined the magnificant sword. "Nice sword, I'll say..."

"Yes, he seemed quite attached to that sword..." Diva replied as she looked back at Vergil. "You'll come for me soon... then I shall bestow you with my gift. Until then demon boy... Come Nathan, let's try to find either Saya or Amshel. He should be done facing that scum Haji by now..."

_So, new chapter! Hope you like it, been meaning to put this out for a while! See you next time!_

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
